Crossover Show
by 816isa99
Summary: Cartoon X-overs version of Cartoon Network series "Regular Show" It ran from 2010 to 2017. One story.


**I featured the characters from The Loud House, Phineas & Ferb, The Amazing World of Gumball & Teen Titans Go! Based off Regular Show episode of the same name. Enjoy! No Bully Comments and Do not steal.**

**Scene #1**

Episode begins with Loud Sisters (Lori and Leni) and Raven in the kitchen of the house.

Lori: Anybody ready for the barbercue? How's everything coming, guys?

Leni: Everything's coming well.

Lori: Raven?

Raven: I made chili.

Lori: I was literally excited for the entire barbecue so in addition for putting on this dress (she is wearing a blue dress) Literally nice, huh? (Raven & Leni nods) I brought ultimate patties.

Leni: Whoa, Lori! Are you making it?

Lori: No, Candace and Gumball are going to make it.

Raven: So where did you get them?

Lori: I got them at the supermarket where my mom sent me.

Raven: Let's get 'em going on the grill, Lori.

Leni: Are Candace and Gumball grilling already?

Lori: No, I just told them to bring them outside. I literally told them NOT to grill the burgers.

**Scene #2**

At the picnic area, Candace and Gumball are standing around with Gumball holding the burgers.

Candace: Are you sure Lori said we can grill the burgers?

Gumball: Lori absolutely said we can grill the burgers.

Candace: Sweet!

Gumball: Let's get grilling. (he puts them on the grill, puts the lighter fluid on the burgers, and starts the grill, still putting on the burgers)

The grill explodes, then the burgers burning.

Candace: Oh no, the fire!

Gumball: Don't worry, I got it! (he takes the tablecloth and puts it on the fire, yet it makes it worse, causing Candace scream. She grabs the bucket of water as fast as she can, pouring water on the burgers. She throw the burgers away and cleaning up the grill)

Gumball: Hey Candace.

Candace: What?

Gumball: I guess that's why Lori told me NOT to grill the burgers.

Candace: WHAT?! Are you out of Lori's rules?

Gumball: Yes, but I'm terribly sorry. Come on...

Candace: No! No more saying "Come on"s! We're gonna be busted and it's all your fault, Gumball! I don't care if you getting me into trouble!

Gumball: I just wanted to grill time with my best friend.

Candace puts her arms up.

Gumball: No, don't you dare.

Candace: It's too late, Gumball. (begins to move her arms together.)

Gumball: Come on, Candace. Don't!

Candace: The damage is already happened.

Gumball: No, I can fix it!

Candace: (crosses arms) You wasted my time, Gumball.

Gumball: Candace, come on! Look at me! (shakes her) Look at me! (shakes her again) I said "I can fix it", would you stop being so furious? (keeps shakings her)

Candace: Fine, now stop shaking me!

Gumball: (stops shaking Candace) I'll just go get more burger patties from the meat locker down in the basement. Lori will never know.

Candace: You better fix it, Gumball.

**Scene #3**

Candace and Gumball go down to the meat locker as Gumball opens the door.

Candace: I hate going down in the meat locker.

They both go to meat locker and Candace holds the door. Gumball is looking for the burger patties.

Gumball: Don't worry, Candace. It'll be super fast. I'll get the burger patties, you hold the door.

Candace holds the door.

Gumball is looking around to find the burger patties.

Candace: Hurry up, Gumball! It's freezing.

Gumball: I can't find them.

Candace: I knew you can't fix it!

Gumball: Wait! I think they're around here somewhere, but I can't find it.

Candace: Fine. I'll grab them. Come hold the door for me.

Gumball goes to hold the door while Candace looks for the burger patties.

Candace: I don't see them anywhere.

Gumball approaches Candace.

Gumball: Did you check over there?

Candace: Yeah I already... Bro what are you doing ?! The Door!

Gumball: Oh my goodness! I totally propped it open with some bags of ice! Check it out.

The ice bags fall and the door slams shut. Candace gets extremely mad and is about to cross her arms.

Gumball: Wait! I can fix it, there's a safety latch!

Gumball goes to it and begins pulling it.

Candace: Gumball, don't force it!

The latch breaks and Candace and Gumball are banging on the door for help.

(Back to kitchen)

Lori, Leni and Raven hanging out and they're doing the soda contest.

(Back to the meat locker)

Candace: (growls) You did it to me again, Gumball!

Gumball: Don't worry! I'll get us out of here!

Gumball tries to break the meat locker door window with a big veal leg 10 times.

Candace: Just give up. I knew you can't fix it.

Gumball: I fix my mistakes every time!

Candace: No, you don't.

Gumball: What do you mean?!

Candace: The party thing!

Gumball: Yeah, right.

Candace: You mean, like when you fixed the grill? Or when you fixed the burgers by burning them. I mean, you brought us down here and locked us in the freezer to find more burger patties? And I'm not happy about it. There are no burger patties!

Gumball: But I can...

Candace: No! Don't say it, Gumball! You shut it so I can find a way out of here before we freeze to death. (chills breath)

Gumball: Hey Candace, I found the thermostat! I can totally fix it!

Candace: Oh, no. (looks behinds) What are you doing with that drumstick!

Gumball hits a duct with a frozen drumstick, causing the temperature to drop severely. Gumball gets out of the way and Candace takes the freezing cold while groaning with anger.

Gumball: Candace, I'm so sorry! Let me fix this mess!

Candace: (growling) I'm sick of you saying that! You can't fix it, okay? All you do is always mess things up and damage people's lives!

Gumball: (distressfully) Sorry... I just wanted to help...

Candace: Stop pretending like you do anything but get me into trouble! You can't fix anything! And now I'm gonna d-d-die because of you.

Candace puts her arms up.

Gumball: No! (Candace crosses them) Candace, don't be so mad at me! Candace, DON'T DIE MAD AT ME!

Candace turns away.

Candace: Too.. late...

Candace falls on the floor and passed out. Gumball kneels down and looks at Candace's face.

Gumball: Candace, wake up! (he tries to wake her up) Oh, no! Oh, no! I can fix this mess I have caused! Don't worry, Candace! I'm gonna take care of us. You'll see.

**Scene #4**

Gumball is looking for the burger pattiesin large boxes. He doesn't find them and picks up Candace's ankles and walks off. Next scene goes to Gumball carrying Candace by her neck, and then we see Candace's body being pushed off by Gumball. Next scene shows Gumball looking tired and weak, and holding Candace by her chest. Gumball drops Candace's body and stumbles on a box with burgers.) Burger patties! I've been looking all over for you!

Burger: Hey frozen stranger. Can you free us?

Gumball: Of course, I can free you. But you gonna have to do something for me. Here's what you gotta do...

Candace is still unconscious, and he dreams about Jeremy and her on a beach. He is wearing a trunks

Jeremy: Hey, Candace!

Candace is wearing a red bikini and high-heeled sandals.

Candace: Hey, Jeremy!

Jeremy: You looking very nice.

Candace: Thanks. Spin with me! (she and Jeremy laughing)

Jeremy: Oh, Candace!

Candace: Oh, Jeremy!

A giant Gumball rises up from the sand.

Gumball: Candace! (In a deep manly voice) I'm gonna fix it!

Candace wakes up.

Candace: (groaning) What just happened?

Candace sees the leader burger shaking hands with Gumball.

Gumball: Hey Candace, you're awake! (goes to Candace and helps him sit up by putting his hands on his shoulders) I told you I can fix it! (The burgers are by Candace's legs) While you were dead, I found those talking burgers and they gonna help us.

Burger: That's true, kid. We can guide you out of the meat locker. But only if you will agree to take us to a barbecue where we can be eaten!

Candace: What?! You want to be eaten?

Burger: Yes! It is our destiny to be eaten!

Candace: Gumball, this is weird. Lori's gonna know these are not the burgers she bought. Look at them!

Candace: No! She won't know! Just trust me! I promise, it will work out!

Burger: Do we have a deal?

Gumball shakes burger patty's hand.

Burger patty: It's a deal!

All burger patties cheer. A portable cooler appears from the floor. Its cover opens and Gumball peeps in there.)

Gumball: Sis, this is the way out! (he and Candace going in the cooler)

**Scene #5**

The same cooler appears in the backyard.

Gumball: They're not here yet. We still have time!

Candace, Gumball and burger patties come out from the cooler.

Lori: I literally can't wait for those burgers!

Leni: Me too!

Raven: Me three!

Candace: Here they come. It should work.

Gumball: It will work! Just chill!

Lori: Hey, hey!

Gumball: Hey, Lori, I've got the burgers right here. I didn't grill 'em, just like you said.

Lori: Oh, boy, this is gonna be the best barbecue ever!

Burger patty: (Jumps up) Now!

Lori: What the heck are those...

Burgers patties attack everyone.

Gumball: This wasn't a part of a deal!

Burger patties force Candace, Raven, Lori and Leni into a plastic bag with brown oil.

Burger patties: (laughing) You fell for our trap! Brilliantly! We don't want to be eaten, we want to eat you!

Gumball: But what about the prophecy?

Burger patty: There is no prophecy! This is simply revenge! For all our fallen brother and sister burgers massacred by the hand of your barbecue! And now, you'll join your friends awaiting a similar fate!

Candace, Raven, Lori, and Leni are trapped in a giant plastic bag of steaming brown oil.

Lori: Help, Gumball!

Leni: Totes worst moment.

Raven: Help!

Candace: Help!

Gumball: What'd you think you doing to them?

Burger patty: Torturing them, of course! Bag the last one!

Gumball tries to escape by throwing barbecue stuff at the burger patties.

Gumball runs out of stuff to protect himself with and he grabs ketchup.

Gumball: Taste ketchup, evil doers! (he squirts ketchup at the burger patties, they surprisingly start to eat each other.

Burger patties: This stuff's delicious!

Gumball squirts mustard at every burger patty. Burger patties slay each other.

**Scene #6**

Candace, Raven, Lori and Leni manage to get out of the bag.

Lori: What the literally heck was that, Gumball? What did you do?!

Candace: Yeah, Gumball. What did you do?

Gumball: (he notices an empty package of Super Extra Premium Patties.)

Candace: Don't look at me! Lori's the one who went and bought the crazy Super Premium psycho Patties!

Raven: Gumball's right, guys!

Leni: I Totes remember that.

Gumballs winks at Candace.

Candace: Yeah, he's right!, guys!

Gumball: (to Lori) Yeah, if you would've brought regular patties. None of this would've happened!

Raven: That's for sure!

Leni: That's totes true!

Lori: No, I didn't know what happened...

Gumball: The barbecue is ruined now thanks to Lori! (he, Candace, Raven and Leni glaring at Lori)

Lori: I'm literally really sorry, guys. (Gives $20.) Quick, Gumball! Go and buy some patties from the store and make sure they're regular!

Raven: I hope the overnight shipping was worth it!

Candace: That was awesome!

Gumball: I told you I can fix it!

Candace: I knew that you could.

**The End**


End file.
